fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zaniżmy temperaturę
Chris: W poprzednim odcinku zawodnicy mieli skakać ze szczytu, ale zadanie nie zostało dokończone z powodu Ezekiela. Oglądajcie Góry Totalnej Porażki! W Śnieżycy Heather: Ktoś wgl wie co się stało z Ezekielem? Amber: Chyba wraca do zdrowia. Heather: Mieliście farta, dostalibyście bęcki! Noah: Tak, pewnie. Constantine: No bo w końcu kogo wy macie w drużynie? Apodyktyczną nieudaczniczkę, pana Nikt, dwie idiotki, łysola no i mojego ulubionego płaczka, imprezowicza Geoffa. Zahir: Dostanie ci się za łysola! Heather: Należy wam się porządne manto! Brooke: Ktoś widział Geoffa? Ostatnio się nie pojawia. Al: Nieważne, w nocy słyszę tylko jego pojękiwanie. Pheobe: Związek z Amber go zniszczył. Amber: Ej! Nie moja wina, że ciągle nie może zapomnieć o tej Bridgette. Brooke: To są skutki całego programu z dala od siebie. Przez cały Las się nie widzieli, teraz też. Przychodzi Chris. Chris: Witam, witam! Mam dobrą wiadomość, Ezekiel jest cały i zdrów. Ezekiel: Hejka ziomale. Noah: O rany, nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć koleś. Gil ci zwisa z nosa. Ezekiel: Sorry. Wyciera nos rękawem. Heather: Dobra Chris, gadaj jakie jest zadanie. Chris: Zasady są proste. Zaraz znajdziecie się 300 metrów pod wieloma warstwami lodu i śniegu, wielu z was nie wytrzyma trudów. Będziecie mogli wyjść, ale wasze drużyny na tym stracą. Tak jak w Bezsennotlonie, czy jak ja to nazwałem. Jak chcecie spowrotem, naciskacie przycisk na swoim pilocie i przychodzi po was Chef. Zahir: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Dać się zakopać 300 metrów pod śniegiem?! No chyba, że sam na sam z Brooke.. A niech to, zapominam, że jesteśmy w innych drużynach. Przybiega Geoff. Geoff: Sorki, już jestem. A więc co mamy robić? Chris: Powiem jedno, papa. Otworzyła się jakaś zapadnia i wszyscy wpadli w podziemia. Na Doole Al: Ludzie, tu jest chyba -80 stopni. To nieludzkie. Zahir: Dobra, ludzie wytrzymamy. Wszyscy trzęsą się z zimna. Lindsay: Mmojje wwłossy ssą jużż pokkryte szronem. Pheobe: Lindsay, odezwałaś się! Lindsay: Nie mogłam nic mówić, miałam beozar w gardle. Noah: Beozar? Lindsay: No tak, chociaż... Pogrążyła się w myślach. Heather: Och, jaka ona jest tępa. To znaczy, jaka ona jest mądra. Sorki Lindsay. Heather: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Uff.. Niewiele brakowało. Amber: A co powie do mnie mój misiu, Geoff? Geoff: Sorki, nie mam nastroju. Zresztą, wycofuję się. Naciska swój przycisk i po chwili już go nie było. Heather: No to pięknie, zostało nas 5. Zahir: Goeff, ale z niego miękki budyń. Constantine: Miękki budyń? Och, dobijacie mnie, jesteście żałośni. Lindsay: Spadaj Constantine. Constantine: Oj, Lindsiotka wymusiła mnie chciała obrazić. Znalazła się mistrzyni ciętej riposty. Lindsay: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) ( drze zdjęcie Constantine'a ) Już nie kupię żadnej jego płyty! Ezekiel: Dobrze jej powiedział, hje, hje! Brooke: Sorki kochani, ale ja już tutaj nie wytrzymuję, więc narka. Naciska przycisk i schodzi po nią Chef. Pheobe: A niech to! Przewaga się zmniejsza! Al: Mam świetny pomysł na przetrwanie! Znalazłem dwa patyki! Zaczął nimi o siebie trzeć. Amber: Nie żeby coś, ale to chyba nie pomoże. Zahir: Chociaż ma jakiś pomysł. Jak mu się uda rozpalić ognisko, zrobimy sobie Heather z rożna. Heather: A czemu mnie?! Zahir: Nie lubimy cię! Heather: I tu się mylisz. Amber i Lindsay to są moje NK! Zahir: Nie wierzę, że dadzą się znowu zrobić w bambuko! Amber: O nie, żadne bambuko. Zahir: ( facepalm ) Myśl, myśl. Noah: Uff, na szczęście trafiłem do mądrzejszej drużyny niż wasza. Heather: Odwal się Noah! Nie dotrwasz nawet finałowej 8! Noah: Odezwała się ta, która niedługo wyleci, bo nikt jej nie lubi, a jej sojuszniczki nie mają mózgu. Lindsay: Yyy.. nie zrozumiałam. Al: Eh, nie uda mi się rozpalić ognia. Ezekiel: Ale on jest głupi. Nieogarnięty nieogar! Al: Sp@!#$%! Constantine: Ten komentarz mogłeś sobie zaoszczędzić na po programie. Przy okazji, Ezekiel, założymy sojusz? Ezekiel: O tak! Będziemy koksić! Heather: Czyżby nowa para programu? Dobrze sie dobraliście! Pheobe: Heather, uspokój się. Amber: Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się zmywam. Naciska przycisk i zabiera ją Chef na górę. Al: Ojć, czuję, że mi też już zamarzają stopy. Heather: Tylko spróbuj mnie zostawić tu samą z Zahirem i Lindsay! Zahir: Zimno mi uderzyło do głowy, nie panuję nad swoim umysłem... Heather: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) A niech to, nie ma Brooke, więc nie uda się wykonać mojego planu... Lindsay zamieniła się w sopel lodu. Zresztą nie ona jedyna. Podobnie Constantine i Ezekiel. Chef po nich schodzi i ich zabiera. Pheobe: O nie! Zostałam tylko ja i Noah! Noah: Sam nie wiem jak ja to wytrzymuję. Heather: Frajerzy! Mamy o jednego zawodnika więcej! Al zamienia się w lód i Chef go zabiera. Heather: No dobra, jest po równo.. I w dodatku z Zahirem.. Za jakie grzechy?! Noah: Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że wygramy? Zawodnicy użyli radykalnych czynów, przytulili się, aby im było cieplej. Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Ale nie myślcie, że to jest jakiś początek mojego związku z Pheobe.. Zahir: O nie, ja i Heather splątani ze sobą? Niee.. Nie wierzę... nietety kapitanowi nie wypada poddać się. Po godzinie. Wszyscy szczękają zębami. Heather: Dobra poddaję się. Zahir: Jak ty się poddajesz, to ja też. Pheobe: Jest! Wygrywamy! U Góry Chris: Dobra, czyli Oscypki głosują. Heather: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Dobra Geoff, pałka się "przegła". Ceremonia Chris: Na pewno zostają ci najlepsi z dzisiaj.. *Zahir *Heather Heather: O tak! Zahir: Uff.. Chris: Oraz.. *Al *Amber Mamy już dwóch zagrożonych. Lindsay czy Geoff? Geoff czy Lindsay? Heather: O rzuć już tę ciupagę Lindsay! Chris: Mówisz masz. *Linsay Lindsay: Jupi! Geoff: Żegnajcie. Amber mu daje buziaka i odchodzi. Chris: Co będzie w nastęnym odcinku? Czy konflikty się złagodzą? Oglądajcie następny odcinek! Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki